Miss TK
by Nya Kitty
Summary: Takeru has fallen into a cursed spring, and was turned into a girl! While his mom finds a cure, TK has to deal school and all the boys crushing on him...including his brother Matt!
1. Chapter 1

AnimeGuys4Me: Ok! Ranma ½ crossover! Beware my power…Muhahahahaha!

TK: 0.0 please excuse her…

AnimeGuys4Me: TK! glomps

**

* * *

**

Miss TK

"Mom…I think we're lost…" TK murmured, as the passed yet another small spring. His mom had to do a report on one of the so-called "Cursed Springs" and if they were in fact cursed. Oh course, Nancy had insisted TK come along, for some kind of bonding thing ( although he was pretty sure he was just there to carry her bag, which was _heavy_! )

"nonsense!" Nancy exclaimed. "According to the map, we're right by the Cursed Spring of the Young Girl."

"'Cursed Spring of the Young Girl'?" TK asked flatly, "Sounds stupid."

"Hey! That's what I'm writing about!" Nancy said defensively.

"Oh…sorry…"

There was more walking…and even more walking…and even-

"Here it is!" Nancy said happily. TK sighed and dropped the bag full of paper, pens and probably bricks, according to TK. He looked at the spring skeptically.

"This is the oh-so-famous Cursed Spring of the Young Girl.?" He rolled his eyes "Looks like a big puddle to me." Nancy just let out a frustrated sigh. TK bent over the water, looking at his reflection. "Nope…nothing special." He started to turn around…

"TK! TK!" Patamon shrieked as he flew full-speed onto TK. Of course, TK was caught off-guard, and he fell right into the spring, and Patamon was sent flying to another spring.

"Oh my God!" Nancy gasped as water splashed everywhere. She ran over to the pool. A figure came up, sputtering and splashing water about. Slowly, the figure stood up, followed by a small blob-like thing. The figure looked up. Nancy gasped.

"What?" a feminine voice asked "Oh my God…what the! What's wrong with my voice?" It shrieked. "Mom!"

"TK…" Nancy said in shock. "Is that you…?"

"Well duh! Who do I look like?"

"At the moment…" She pointed his face down to the water.

"AHHH!" TK looked down, to see a young girl with long dirty-blonde hair and a rather large chest. The only thing that was the same was his blue eyes. "M-Mom!" The high voice that belonged to this new body screamed. "What happened?"

"I guess the spring wasn't just a myth…" Nancy whispered.

"No duh!" There was a pause, "Patamon!" TK gasped "Patamon!"

"Yeah?" A _really_ high voice asked ( AN: Patamon's voice it high usually, so it's extremely high now, ok? ) A small ball oh fluff with wings appeared. It looked like a sheep, but with wings and it was pink. "Why do I feel so weird?" TK eyes went wide.

"Patamon?"

"Who did you think?" The sheep-like thing asked.

"Hmm…Patamon must have fallen into another spring…" Nancy said, and looked at a map, "Spring of the Drown Sheep."

"Fantastic…" TK grumbled. Then he moaned loudly "I'm a frickin' GIRL!"

"Don't worry; there must be a way to reverse it!" Nancy said quickly. "I'll research it." She looked at TK for a moment. "Until then, you have to live like that I guess…and…"

"And?"

"And we'll need to buy you a bra…" TK gasped and covered his ( or i guess it's her now...) chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Miss TK

* * *

TK spun around in the mirror, watching the black skirt he was trying on fly up around him, and then fall back down. He couldn't stand the feeling, really. It was like he wasn't wearing anything at all. He really preferred shorts.

He sighed as he looked over his new body. Strangely, he actually had hips and a chest, unlike most every other girl in school ( A/N: sorry, but I never understood that…I had a pretty big chest at their age….0.0 ) and his outfit really showed them off. However, this _bra_ he had on was extremely uncomfortable. He turned over to Patamon, who was now a large thing of fluff on the bed.

"I'll have to get used to that…" he thought outloud. TK sighed. "I better not be stuck like this…And I _defiantly_ don't want anyone to know about it!" he looked down at his tight red shirt. "Hey Patamon…does this match do you think? I've never been good at doing this so-"

"Knock knock! Anyone home?" A voice came from the other side of TK's door.

"Matt!" TK gasped. The door opened ( because it wasn't locked, ok! ) and TK's older brother Matt stepped in. He blinked.

"Uh…?"

"H-Hello!" TK said, thinking quickly. "I'm TK's…penpal from America! Uh…there's this exchange program, and he's there for a certain amount of time while I stay here!" _'Yeah…he'll buy that!' _

"Then why didn't he tell me about it?" Matt asked, sounding rather hurt his brother failed to "mention" this.

"Ah…we were originally going to do this next month, but I could only come now so…yeah, but he'll be back soon!" _'I hope…' _There was a yawn, and the Digimon that once was Patamon stretched and stood up.

"…" the two stared for a moment.

"Hi…"Patamon said sleepily. Matt's eyes went wide.

"Is that a…"

"Digimon? Yeah!" TK said quickly, "You see, I'm also I Digi-Destined…TK and I met over the internet!" He turned to Patamon, "This is my Digimon…Baamon!" ( A/N: good name, eh? ) Matt smiled.

"Well, another Digi-destined from America. You know Mimi then, right?" TK paused.

"No…I've never _met_ her, but I've heard of her." _'I hope he doesn't sense me lying…'_

"Well, since TK isn't here anymore, and we had plans, you wanna go out to lunch?" Matt asked.

"Uh…sure…"

"By the way, what's your name?" Matt asked.

"My name is…Tayla…Tayla Jones!" TK said, making up a random name.

"Well, Tayla…" Matt said wrapping his hand around TK's waist, making TK go stiff for a moment. "Let's go!" and with that, Matt led him out the door.

**

* * *

AnimeGuys4Me: what do you think? It's short, I know, but I'll update soon…promise.**

**( random note: Tayla is the name of my old friend who moved to California. )**


	3. Chapter 3

**AnimeGuys4Me: Yo! Ok, after some serious writers block, I wrote another chapter! **

"Blah" Talking _'Blah' _thinking

Chapter 3

Matt and TK headed down the hallway, as TK tried to get over how uncomfortable he was…although that would be hard for anyone with your brother having his arm around your waist…and getting a little lower every few seconds. Luckily, Matt took his hand away as they rounded the corner…and ran into Nancy.

"…" Nancy blinked as she saw her son and her…erm...well, TK standing before her. TK saw his mother's mouth open slightly, trying to figure out what to say.

"H-Hello Mo…Miss Takaishi!" TK exclaimed, as he moved away from Matt a bit. "You're son Matt and I were just about to go out…don't worry, I told him all about the exchange program!"

"Exchange program?" TK gave her a look that said 'just play along, I'll tell you later'. "Oh right! The exchange program! I guess it just slipped my mind for a moment!" she laughed nervously. Matt looked at his mother strangely for a moment, then shrugged it off.

"Yeah, well, we should go." Matt said simply, and grabbed TK's hand as he headed to the door. TK gave a forced smiled as he was pulled along. As the door closed, Nancy sighed.

"I hope that boy doesn't get in too much trouble..."

later

Matt lead TK into the local diner, and they sat at one of the booths. TK attempted to hide himself in the large menu, pretending to be looking at the wide variety of salads ( A/N: ever notice all the salads there are in menus? Its like, I can't tell them apart! Caesar salad, Caesar chicken salad, caser shrimp salad! Um, ok back to the fic… )

"So, what do you wanna get?" Matt asked his brother, pulling the top of the menu down so he could see TK's face. "Talya?"

"Huh? Oh, um, I'm not sure yet…" TK said nervously. Matt frowned, and leaned over the table a bit more.

"You look….familiar…" he murmured, and stared into TK's eyes. "I mean, your eyes….they're such a familiar color…"

"Oh really? This is a common eye color in America!" TK exclaimed. _'Oh God! Who knew he was so observant!'_

"Yo Matt!" A voice came from behind TK, making him jump slightly.

"Tai! What's up?" The Ishida boy asked the fluffy-haired boy who was leaning on the booth TK was seated in.

"Nothing really, how about you?" Tai replied.

"Hanging out with Tayla here."

"Tayla?" Tai looked down and saw the blonde beauty in the booth. "Woah! Didn't see ya there! Hi, my name's Tai!" He extended his hand.

"I'm….Tayla." TK said, trying his best to smile as he shook Tai's hand.

"Tayla's from America." Matt informed his friend, "She and TK are in some exchange program, so she's here instead."

"Really? That's cool." Tai said, sitting down next to TK. He put his hand around his shoulder. "So, is this pretty-boy bothering you? I know he just can't help himself around cute girls, but if he does anything, ya just tell me, 'k?"

TK blushed madly. First his brother, now this! TK turned to him and smiled sweetly. "Sure thing, but I don't think you should worry. TK told me he didn't act like that."

"Do you believe everything you're told?" Tai joked.

"Ok, that's enough!" Matt snapped, a faint blush was appearing on his cheeks.

"Um, why don't we order now?" TK suggested, trying to change the subject before Tai and Matt made a scene. The two older boys agreed.

'_I can tell this is going to be a **long** day…' _


End file.
